


Bonding moments- part one

by Melbabewrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Friends to Lovers, M/M, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Lance and Keith are at it again with the fightingAllura sends them to bond





	Bonding moments- part one

**Author's Note:**

> random non-con. klance for the sake of klance  
> timeline, early season one  
> part one

The two had been at each other's necks for weeks now. Allaura was sick of it. She demanded they bonded as teammates and sent them to an isolation chamber together.

At the time they were both holding something back. The red and blue paladins both could feel the other's apprehension.

"Ugh...why me?", Lance moaned as the door shut and locked from the outside. 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Oh sure and I suppose your gonna tell me this is all my fault, huh mullet?" Keith's face reddened. 

 

"Of course it's your fault. You don't know how to keep your mouth shut."   
Lance shoved Keith. Keith shoved back.

"You are such an idiot!" Keith yelled. "Well, you are too hot-headed!" Lance shouted back. 

They both had fire burning in their eyes. They stared at each other with their fists locked in position waiting for the other to make a move.

Just then, Lance moved forward. A surprise attack. His body weight pushed Keith back against a wall and their lips locked together. He pulled away and turned red. Keith looked stunned.   
"What...the hell....was that?" Keith asked, his voice shaking with shock. Lance stood inches from where it had happened looking down into Keith's eyes.

"That was a kiss. What? You really don't know what a kiss is?" He teased. 

Keith shook his head to regain his composure. "Why the hell did you kiss me?!" Keith shouted.

Lance's smile drooped to a frown and he lowered his voice, "You really didn't like it? Well shit, that's the last time I ask Hunk dating advice." He turned around and started to walk to the other side of the room in a depressed haze.   
Keith quickly ran up behind him. "Lance, I didn't say I didn't like it, I just asked you why." 

Lance turned around and beamed. "Its because I'm in love with you Keith."

The room was suddenly cooler like a ghost passed through both of them. 

Keith spoke. "Lance, how long have you been holding this in for?" 

Lance blushed. "Since the day I met you. I always had a crush on you and when you flew, it made me admire you as well."


End file.
